The New Life
by Lyndseybug
Summary: Ginny and her son get an surprise in the war!


Twenty-Two year old Ginny Weasly stared out the window of her bedroom at The Burrow. Her six-year-old son James played on the floor. She rubbed her stomach for the eighth time that hour. _"How could I let this happen again?" _Ginny thought sighing. Just over seven years ago her brother Bill was married to Fluer Decleur.

She had been avoiding Harry. She knew she loved him and he loved her too but he had to be his noble git self and break up with her. She sat on her bed. A few minutes later there was a knock at her door. "Come." She said. Harry entered the room and sat beside her. Most would think there be tension in the air but there wasn't. It was calming. "We're leaving tomorrow." Harry said. "I know. I had one of my dreams." Ginny said. Since the time Ginny was eleven, Ginny had dreams of important things that happen to Harry. They had came to a conclusion it was her connection to Harry. They thought that since Tom Riddle attacked her she didn't have the connection Harry had with Voldermort but had one by Harry. "So you probably know what we're doing." Harry said. Ginny nodded. "I wanted to tell you that when I destroy him I will come back to you, if you wait for me that is." Harry said. "Harry there will never be anyone else." Ginny said standing up. She reached behind her. "Wha-What are you doing Ginny?" He stuttered. "I'm giving you a good memory to help you defeat him." Ginny said. Her dress fell to the ground. Her dress was strapless and had a built in bra. She pushed Harry on to the bed and captured his mouth.

It happened so quickly that they forgot the conception charm and eight months later James Arthur Potter was born. The Burrow was so well protected that they allowed Ginny and James to stay there. She completed her schooling at home. She chose to stay home though. In her fifth month Harry, Ron and Hermione had came home for a few days. Ron had made a tactless comment about her being fat. Ginny had burst into to tears and ran upstairs. Harry jumped Ron and beat him into a bloody pulp. He then ran upstairs and comforted her. Ron had forgiving him after breaking his jaw for knocking up his sister as he put it. Harry had given them a large sack of galleon. Only Ginny's brothers, Mum, Dad, Hermione, Tonks, Remus and Mad Eye knew about James. Not even the ministry did. They used the old baby stuff in the attic. Ginny sighed again. Harry, Ron and Hermione had came home two mouths ago. Ginny and Harry once again gave into their desire and forgot the charm. So here sat Ginny, Twenty-two and pregnant with her second child before she was even married. "James sweetie will you stay in here for mummy? I have to talk to Grandma." Ginny asked. "Yes mummy." James said turning his attention to his toy snitch. Ginny locked the door and went downstairs. "Mum I need to talk to you." Ginny said. "Is this about the baby?" Mrs.Weasly asked. "How do you do that?" Ginny asked. "You've been rubbing your stomach ache just like you did with James for the last two weeks." Mrs.Weasly said. "Your not mad?" Ginny asked. "Of course not. You and Harry might as well be married. When he comes home he sleeps in your room. Your just not legally married." Mrs.Weasly said. There was a knock. Molly grabbed her wand and went to answer the door. In came Tonks. "Wotcha Ginny!" Tonks said. "What's going on?" Tonks asked a worried look crossing her face. "I'm pregnant." Ginny said. Tonks squealed. "I think our babies are destined to grow up together." Tonks said. Tonks was four mouths pregnant with a little boy. They planned to name him Sirius. "I presume its Harry's." Tonks said. "No it's Draco Malfoy's. Of course it's Harry's!" Ginny said. James came down. "James you know that Tonks is going to have a baby right?" Ginny asked. James nodded. "How would you feel about having a little brother or sister?" Ginny asked sitting on the floor. "I'd like that." James said. "Well your going to have one." Ginny said. "You have a baby in your tummy?" James asked. Ginny nodded. James put his hands on the belly then his feet. "What are you doing?" Ginny said giggling. "Well If Daddy, Uncle Ronniekins and Aunt Hermy can't be here to feel that baby then I'm going to feel it for them." James said simply. There was a group of ahh's. Ginny wrapped James in a hug. "You can have all the chocolate frogs you want." She said. "Cool!" James said. He headed up stairs. "That was so cute!" Tonks said. "On a more serious note, don't say it Tonks, how do we tell Harry?" Molly said. "But my baby isn't a note." Tonks said. When she became pregnant she started saying the most stupid jokes. This was the reason they decided to name him Sirius. "I'm sorry." Tonks said. "No problem Tonks. You can't help it." Ginny said.

Six months later...

"AGH!" Ginny said. She was eight months pregnant and they had yet to find Harry and tell him that she was. "Ouch!" She said suddenly. "You Ok mummy?" James asked. "Go get your grandmother." Ginny said. James rushed downstairs and came back with Molly and Fluer. "My water just broke and my contractions are... Ouch... Five minute apart." Ginny said. "James go down stairs with your uncle." Molly said. James took off. They fix Ginny the way she needed to be. Ginny was fully dilated in twenty minutes.

Downstairs...

Bill Weasly and his nephew sat in the living room. There was a scream. For some reason this didn't faze James. There was a knock. James ran behind the couch. Bill opened the door and there stood the golden trio. "Where have you guys been? We searched everywhere for you." Bill said as they entered the living room. "Why?" Hermione asked. There was another scream. "Mummy's having the baby." James said. "What?" They asked. "She's having a baby." Bill said. "Oh no." Harry said. He ran upstairs. He burst into the room and rushed to Ginny's side. "Finally!" Ginny panted. "I'm sorry Gin. We got the thing." Harry said. "It sure took you long enough. OUCH!" Ginny said clutching Harry's hand. "I see the head!" Molly yelled. Ginny pushed. "It's a girl!" Molly said. She handed the baby to Fluer and fix up Ginny. Fluer cleaned up the baby. She handed the baby to Ginny. "She's perfect." Harry said. "She is." Ginny said. "What is her name?" Harry asked. "I thought for a girl Lillian." Ginny said. "Lillian Molly." Harry said. "I like it." Ginny said. "I'm the most selfish person in the world." Harry said. "Why?" Ginny asked. "I have everything I every wanted. But it puts you, James and Lily in danger. I can't come back till it's finished." Harry said. "I knew you would say that. Just come back to us." Ginny said. Harry kissed her and left. He hugged James before the trio left.


End file.
